deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Marcinko
Richard “Dick” Marcinko, is a retired Navy SEAL commander and Vietnam veteran. He was the first Commanding Officer of SEAL Team Six and Red Cell. After retiring from the Navy, he became an author, radio talk show host, military consultant, and motivational speaker. During the Iran Hostage Crisis in 1979, Marcinko was one of two Navy representatives for a Joint Chiefs of Staff task force known as the TAT (Terrorist Action Team). The purpose of the TAT was to develop a plan to free the American hostages held in Iran which culminated in Operation Eagle Claw. In the wake of the debacle, the Navy saw the need for a full-time dedicated counter-terrorist team and tasked Marcinko with its design and development. Marcinko was the first commanding officer of this new unit. At the time, the Navy had only two SEAL teams. Marcinko purportedly named the unit SEAL Team Six in order to confuse other nations, specifically the Soviet Union, into believing that the United States had three other SEAL teams that they were unaware of. He personally selected the unit's members from across the US Navy's special operations community, including a special counter-terrorist tactics section of SEAL Team Two, codenamed MOB-6. SEAL Team Six would be the Navy's premier counter-terrorist unit, like its Army counterpart Delta Force. While typically a two-year command in the Navy at the time, Marcinko commanded SEAL Team Six for three years, from August 1980 to July 1983. After relinquishing command of SEAL Team SIX, Marcinko was tasked by Vice Admiral James "Ace" Lyons, Deputy Chief of Naval Operations, with the design of a unit to test the Navy's vulnerability to terrorism. This unit was the Naval Security Coordination Team OP-06D, unofficially named Red Cell. In 1984, Marcinko hand-picked twelve men from SEAL Team Six and one from Marine Force Recon. This team tested the security of naval bases, nuclear submarines, ships, civilian airports, and an American embassy. Under Marcinko's leadership, the team was able to infiltrate seemingly impenetrable, highly-secured bases, nuclear submarines, ships, and other purported "secure areas" such as Air Force One, and disappear without incident. These demonstrations showed that a vulnerable military resulted from the replacement of Marines and Air Force Security Police by contracted private security agencies often started by retired military personnel. Marcinko has claimed, among other things, that Red Cell successfully captured nuclear devices from United States Navy facilities, and proved the viability of plans to: penetrate and attack nuclear-powered submarines; destroy subs by using them as dirty bombs; capture launch codes for nuclear weapons aboard the subs by using mild torture techniques on personnel in charge of launch codes. Former members of Red Cell, notably Steve Hartmann and Dennis Chalker, maintain that these exercises were a cover to move SPECWAR operators around the world for covert missions against real-world terrorists. He retired from the Navy with thirty years of enlisted and commissioned service in 1988. He has written several books after his retirement from the US Navy. Source: Wikipedia. Battle vs. Vladimir Makarov (by TheWetWaffle) Richard Marcinko: 6 Vladimir Makarov: 6 Hotel Oasis, Asia An armored van rolls up into Hotel Oasis, crushing the small pieces of broken glass under the tires. Richard Marcinko and five of Red Cell's best exit the back of the van, sent with orders to eliminate Vladimir Makarov and any forces in their way. They enter the hotel, M4A1 SOPMODs and Mk 14s in hand. A .330 Winchester round penetrates a Red Cell member's head from an Inner Circle sniper. Richard Marcinko: 5 Marcinko and his men scramble for cover. They spot the sniper and a Red Cell member with a Mk 14 takes aim for the sniper's head. The sniper's brain turns into mush and the squad advances on into the hotel. Vladimir Makarov: 5 Makarov and the other Inner Circle members hear the commotion. Makarov grabs his M4A1 and the Inner Circle members grab their Desert Eagles, M79s, and M4A1s and see whats going on. They see the group of men and aim their weapons. "Do it." Makarov commands as an M79 shot blows up and kills two Red Cell members. Richard Marcinko: 3 Marcinko and company retaliate by sending an M203 shot back at them. The grenade detonates on impact and kills one Inner Circle member along with injuring another. Vladimir Makarov: 4 Makarov retreats while the Inner Circle members keep firing. An Inner Circle member tries to drag his comrade to safety but both are pummeled by M4A1 SOPMOD bullets. Vladimir Makarov: 2 Makarov retreats to the elevator. He drops his M4A1 and presses the button to go to the roof. Meanwhile the last Inner Circle member ran out of ammo for his M4A1 and takes out his Desert Eagle. He manages to pop off one of the Red Cell members all be it very poorly. Richard Marcinko: 2 The Inner Circle member also tries to retreat but the elevator doors won't work. Marcinko and the Red Cell member are right behind him. Marcinko aims his P226 at the terrorist and blows his head off. The elevator doors open and they enter the elevator. Vladimir Makarov: 1 The elevator dings, signaling that they're on the roof. Marcinko and the operative exit the elevator. They look around but the operative is grabbed by Makarov and gets a Blackhawk Tatang knife in his back. Richard Marcinko: 1 Marcinko opens fire but Makarov retreats behind a wall. Marcinko notices that he wasn't smart with his bullets and hears a click sound the P226 produced. Makarov rushes out, knife in hand, and slashes at Marcinko. Marcinko retaliates by taking out his Gerber Mark II knife and thrusts his knife towards Makarov. Marcinko manages to slash Makarov's shoulder but gets kicked away, knocking him off his feet. Near the edge of the roof now, Marcinko breathes heavily as he looks at Makarov approaching him. He gets stomped on and coughs out some blood. This looks like the end for Marcinko, but Makarov felt a sharp pain run through his body. Marcinko stabbed Makarov in the leg and manages to get up as Makarov is writhing in pain. Marcinko grabs Makarov by the collar of his shirt and pushes him off Hotel Oasis, landing on the armored van Marcinko arrived in. Marcinko stumbles away, victorious. WINNER: RICHARD MARCINKO Expert's Opinion This battle was essentially a terrorist vs. counter terrorist leader, and nine times out of ten the counter terrorist wins. Marcinko was better supplied, better equipped, and took certain X Factors like logistics, training, and mental health. Makarov was too insane to win today, as his Desert Eagle is too impractical, the SOPMOD is essentially a modded M4A1, the WA2000 is rather poor, and the M203 doesn't require the user to take out another gun. Marcinko's head was more clear, able to take out orders in the heat of battle, and had the better men assisting him, making him the deadliest warrior. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Human Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Vietnam War Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:US Warriors